


Su Tarasyl

by lyriumlovesong



Series: The Rabbit and The Lion [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumlovesong/pseuds/lyriumlovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a war going on outside their secluded mountain keep, but Cullen and Freya are happy to ignore it, if only for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su Tarasyl

“Are we really doing this?” Cullen’s voice was breathless as he pulled away from Freya’s insistent kisses, anticipation evident in every word as he looked into her eyes.

“ _Gods_ , I hope so.”

He had her slight frame pinned to his desk. Sheets of paper, glittering shards of broken glass, and other detritus littered the floor around them, swept out of their way by the Commander as his passion had overcome him. He kissed her again, softer this time, but still hungry. She thrust her hips up toward him, grinding against his body, but he reached a hand down to her waist to still her.

“I don’t want our first time together to be here,” he told her, stroking her freckled cheek. “Second, third, and fourth time, maybe. But not this one. Come to bed with me?”

She grinned and nodded, and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before climbing off the table. Truth be told, it was kind of a relief. She hadn’t wanted to say anything, but his armor weighed as much as she did, and being between him and the hard wooden surface of the desk was a little like being squeezed in a very attractive but uncomfortable vice.

He gave her a smile, somewhat sheepishly, and gestured toward the ladder that led to the loft area where he slept. Freya hopped down off the desk, carefully avoiding the fragments of glass, and walked over to ascend. She was about to put a foot out to start climbing when she felt hands on her waist, and suddenly she was being lifted upward. She let out a small cry of surprise, then laughed.

“Here, head start,” Cullen told her. Grinning back at him, she grabbed the tallest rung she could reach now. _Hell of a view_ , he thought to himself, watching her slim backside moving to and fro as she shimmied up with ease. He waited for her to disappear over the edge of the floor above, then climbed up after her.

Freya was unlacing her boots when he reached the top. Cullen threw off his mantle and bent down to do the same, kicking them off impatiently so they ended up laying haphazardly near his cloak. He had barely finished standing when he felt hands at his chest, unbuckling his pauldrons and breastplate.

Her nimble fingers wasted no time undoing the leather straps, and Cullen began unbuckling his wide belt. Together, they managed to get him down to his dark tunic and leather trousers, armor falling to the floor with a clatter. He looked up, tucking a loose piece of Freya’s hair behind her pointed ear. He dropped his fingers to the neckline of her overshirt.

“May I?” he asked. She nodded, and he began to gently unfasten all the clasps that ran down her front. “Maker, why so damn many _buckles_? Is this some sort of evil chastity coat?”

Freya laughed.

“ _You_ should talk. I just had to peel you like a shining silver satsuma.”

He smiled, looking up at her with just his eyes.

“Good things come to those who wait, I suppose,” he said.

“We’ve certainly done enough of _that_.”

He pushed the jacket over her shoulders and off her arms, tossing it behind him onto the growing heap of clothing already on the floor. She reached out with both hands and slid them under his tunic, fingers skimming over the firm ridges of his stomach muscles up toward his chest. Raising his hands over his head, he allowed her to slide the shirt off, and, casting it aside, she ran her hands back down his body, admiring the little creases along his hips that disappeared into his leggings. She felt a throb between her legs as she traced them with her fingertips, and she could see by the way his pants were straining that the feeling was reciprocated.

Cullen touched the laces at her chest and felt his fingers brush against something rigid under her shirt. He ran his thumb over it.

“What’s this?” he asked. She smiled shyly.

“It’s your coin.”

Pulling back the collar of her shirt a little, he saw the tiny pocket stitched into the inside. His face broke into a grin.

“So you _do_ take it with you,” he said, meeting her gaze again.

“Everywhere I go.”

Freya reached behind her neck to unfasten her braid, then shook it out into a mass of loose red waves that fell over her shoulders. He pulled back, realizing he’d never seen her with it down before. It was a confluence of chaos and beauty as dichotomous as the Inquisitor herself. He tangled his hands into it, feeling it slip between his fingers, inhaling the scent he’d grown to crave.

Taking the hem of her tunic in both of her hands, Freya pulled the linen fabric over her head in one smooth motion and dropped it to the floor at their feet. Cullen let his gaze travel over her, just a tiny strip of cloth between her bosom and his eyes. His hand trailed feather-light down her decolletage, raising little goosebumps all over her skin. She reached a hand behind her back and, after a brief second, her breastband slid off and she tossed it out of sight.

“Maker’s _breath_ ,” he whispered, looking down at her with his fingers still hovering on her skin. She placed her hand over his and pushed it down to one of her small breasts. He cupped it, kneading it softly, feeling the ball of her nipple stiffen under his palm. A sigh escaped her as he bent his head down, pressing his lips to her neck, and she could feel warm breath and teeth grazing her skin. She tipped her head to one side, eyes closed, relishing his attentions.

Cullen felt her hands sneaking down to his hips, and a slender finger slipped teasingly between his waistband and his skin, sliding along his body. He shivered a little at her touch. The next thing he knew, her hand was against his crotch, and she stroked him firmly through his pants. He moaned against her neck, sending a wave of carnal pleasure through her body that made her throb again. Pulling away from her, he began hastily unlacing his pants, which had been uncomfortably tight for several moments already. Freya wiggled out of her own leggings with ease and reached out to yank him close to her again, plunging her hand into his trousers as soon as they were loose enough to allow her thin fingers to dip below the laces. He let out another small moan and watched Freya’s eyes widen as she found his erection.

“Wow,” she said in a breathy voice, getting her first real sense of his size.

He cleared his throat, blushing and running his hand over the back of his hair. But another stroke of her hand and he forgot all about being bashful. Freya felt his cock jerk exctiedly against her palm, and she ran her other thumb softly over his mouth. Leaning down, he pulled her into a ravenous kiss, his teeth knocking into hers as his tongue slipped between her open lips. His strong hands slid down her body and he lifted her, carrying her to the bed. Setting her down on the edge of the mattress, he broke their kiss. She leaned back on her elbows, knees bent slightly to one side, and Cullen reached to put a hand on her hip where her smallclothes began.

“May I?” he asked again, and Freya was surprised and touched as she realized that both articles that he had initiated taking off had now been pre-empted by a request for consent. She gave him a soft smile at this. Ever the gentleman, even in the heat of their mutual lust.

“Permission granted, Commander.”

He slid the garment over her thighs, casting it to the side, and unabashedly stared at her naked figure reclining on the bed, learning the lines and curves of her body. She watched him slowly drag his gaze from her eyes down to her toes.

“You’re allowed to touch, too,” she told him, letting her legs fall open slightly. It was all the invitation he needed. Leaning forward onto the bed, one hand between her knees, he began blazing a trail of kisses along her collarbone and up her neck. His hand made its way up one thigh, his touch light and slow, making her tingle. He felt his fingertips brush against a puff of curls and then velvet-soft skin as they slipped between her folds.

Freya’s resulting gasp made him ache with wanting, but he stayed the course, exploring her hot sex with his fingers, sliding them against her slick skin. His thumb grazed her clit, and she let out a small “Oh!” of surprise. She could feel his mouth curl into a smile as he took her earlobe between his lips, his breath hot against her. He slipped one thick finger inside her, eliciting a moan. Another finger, a sharp little intake of breath. He moved his body against hers as he slid his fingers in and out of her, and she could feel his erection, hard as iron, grinding into her thigh.

“I want to taste you,” Cullen whispered in her ear, and she nodded, dizzy with lust. He pulled back to look at her as he flicked his thumb against her clit again, delighting in her little noises. He unsheathed his fingers from her, then lifted her hips and slid her further onto the bed. He leaned over, peppering her with warm, sensual kisses from her clavicle to her breasts before taking one of her hard pink nipples into his mouth. Sucking at it, he kneaded her other breast in his hand. Freya laced her fingers through his hair. She could feel herself getting wetter.

He pushed her knees apart, his mouth moving southward again. His stubble scratched against her belly as he leaned back and spread her apart with one hand.

“ _Maker,_ Freya,” he breathed, looking at her laid open before him. “Every last little thing about you is _perfect_.”

Before she had a chance to react, he was devouring her, running his tongue over her flesh and slipping it in and out of her slit. She arched her back, gasping loudly, and the sound only served to spur him on. He slid his fingers into her again, finding her stiff little pearl with his tongue and flicking hard against it. Her hands had balled into fists, Cullen’s sheets clamped tight in her fingers. She sat up a little more, wanting to watch as he pleasured her. Looking up, he noticed her eyes on him, and he grinned as he took her clit fully into his mouth, giving it a hard suck. It made her cry out, and he went at her with even more fervor, burying his fingers in her faster and faster.

Freya could feel a tightening sensation behind her belly button.

“Oh, Cullen,” she panted, digging her nails into the back of his neck and grinding against his mouth. He groaned into her, and the vibration against her sex shot a thrill of ecstasy right to her core. Every nerve in her body was alight, the Anchor on her hand glowing like a bright green beacon against the sheet. Cullen felt her clit spasm hard in his mouth as she clamped tight against his fingers, and then she was pulsating with waves of pleasure around them. Bucking against him wantonly, she let out an almost bestial cry as she came. He could feel the relentless throbbing in his pants growing stronger, more insistent, but he carried her passionately through the tide of her orgasm, prolonging her bliss. She collapsed backward on the bed, one hand clutching the pillow under her head, fairly convulsing with the power of it. Cullen softened his mouth, pulling away from her gently as her climax ebbed. He kissed his way up her belly again, then moved straight to her lips. She could taste herself on him, salty-sweet. She let out her breath in a long, soft sigh as he broke apart from her.

Cullen stood, immediately dropping his pants to the floor and putting a hand around his hard length. Now it was Freya’s turn to look, taking in his muscular physique as he edged back onto the bed on his knees, lightly stroking himself a couple of times. Her eyes fell to his erection, and a shadow of hesitance crossed her face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concern in his voice. She met his gaze, and gave him a small smile.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ ,” she told him. “It’s just… well, you’re quite... _blessed_. And my waist is about as big around as your leg. It’s a little intimidating.”  
  
“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he told her, leaning over her and caressing her cheek. “I will go as slow as you need me to go, tonight and every other night. And if you tell me to stop, we stop. No questions asked. But if you just aren’t ready right now, I will hold you in my arms all night and still feel like the luckiest man in Thedas for having done so.”

“Cullen, that's not it,” she said, brushing his hair with her fingers, “I want to.”

“Oh, thank the _Maker._ ” He bowed his head to her chest, relief evident on his face. Freya laughed.

“Come here,” she told him, sliding herself underneath him and pulling him down on top of her. Pressing himself against her body, he kissed her--deeply, lovingly. He used his hand to guide his erection to her slick, hot sex, wetting it with her nectar as he slid it against her. Gently, he positioned himself at her entrance.

“Okay?” he asked her. Freya nodded, and he slowly pushed into her. She winced, and he stopped, stroking her hair. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly between her lips, allowing herself to get used to his size as the fiery pinching sensation between her legs dulled.

When she felt ready, she whispered, “Okay,” and he advanced slowly again, watching her reaction. She tensed, her legs clamping against his hips a little as her grip on his shoulder tightened. He stopped again. Drawing her into another deep, slow kiss, he let one hand slip between their bodies to work at her clit again, massaging it gently. He felt her whole body melt around him, and her legs fell back open. She put a hand on the small of his back and pushed herself up against him. Sliding himself the rest of the way into her, he groaned as he felt her walls envelop him completely. Her breath caught as he filled her up, and he ran a thumb along the point of one of her ears, touching his forehead to hers.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” he whispered. She took another deep breath, willing her muscles to relax. The pleasure at having him buried in her was beginning to overtake her discomfort, and she nodded for him to continue. He pulled out of her almost all the way, then slid back in slowly. This time, she didn’t show any signs of pain or hesitation. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she told him, meeting his amber eyes with hers. She pulled him tight against her, urging him deeper still, and he obliged.

“This… will be brief,” he told her, looking apologetic, and she could feel the throb of his cock against her insides.

“It’s okay,” she said, thrusting her hips into his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pushed against her a little harder this time, one hand hooking under her knee and pulling it to the side so he angled deep into her. She let out a long moan.

“ _Fuck_ , Cullen,” she said, breathless as he pushed himself against the entrance to her womb.

“Is that an _order_?” he growled, his thumb working faster against her clit.

“Yes,” she gasped, “ _yes_.”

He slammed into her hard this time, a gutteral sound escaping his lips. He knew he didn’t have much time, but he felt desperate to make her come again, to feel it against him as me moved inside her. She was gripping him tightly, every muscle in her thin frame taut as he pistoned into her. Rubbing her in little circles, he watched her lips tremble as he brought her closer and closer to the edge again. She was panting hard now.

“I want to feel it, Freya,” he told her, his lips against her ear. She could feel the familiar warmth spreading anew through her core, his hot breath on her skin amplifying her desire.

“ _Harder_ ,” she rasped. “Fuck me harder, Cullen. I’m so close.”

He rammed into her, hilting himself in her again and again. He felt her clench around his cock, and his lips began to tingle warmly. Writhing beneath him, she whispered his name and a short string of words in Elven that he didn’t understand. And then he felt her clit contracting under his thumb, and her walls pulsated around him, milking his cock rhythmically. Tipping his head back, he let out a roar of pleasure as he felt his body enter the freefall of his own climax. Little lights popped behind his closed eyelids. He spasmed and spilled into her, and she dug her fingers into his shoulder blades, nails biting into his skin, pain mixed with pleasure.

Everything--the war, the lyrium, the Breach--all of it was forgotten as their bodies rocked together. There was no world outside this bed, and nothing could touch them here. He brought his lips to hers again, pulling her tight against him and wrapping her entirely in his strong arms, enraptured in this moment. Freya’s hands slid up to his neck, fingers tangling into blonde curls damp with sweat. She felt him jerking inside of her as he came, and he was breathing in sharp little intakes that matched his short, fervent thrusts.

“You are _everything_ to me, Freya,” he whispered against her lips in a shaking voice, his hips slowing and then stopping their steady motions. Her breath hitched in her searing throat at his words.

“ _Ma’nehn_ ,” she replied softly, cupping his cheek in her hand and feeling the familiar rasp of stubble against her palm. Her eyes suddenly stung, emotion welling up in her heart. “ _Ar lath ma._ ”

He pulled back and looked at her, a smile on his lips.

“Now, there’s a phrase I actually _know_.” He ran a thumb softly over her temple, his eyes locked on hers, and whispered back, “I love you, too.”

He pushed into her fully one last time, then buried his face into the crook of her neck, exhaling a long sigh.

“Let’s just stay here forever,” he suggested, his voice muffled against her skin.

“Okay," she whispered back, stroking the back of his neck up and down with her fingertips.

They lay there for a while, savoring their temporary escape, holding each other and exchanging feather-light touches and deep, slow kisses. She felt him softening again, and he leaned back, breathing in sharply as he slid gently out of her. He rolled over onto his back, chest heaving, and she curled against him and laid her head on his shoulder.

“What did you say that last time, when you came?” he asked after a moment, remembering the way she had gasped out a breathless string of words in her native tongue. She blushed, and he laughed a little. “Was it _that_ dirty?”

“Not dirty, no. Just… it sounds a little flowery and archaic when you translate it. I said, ‘ _Isalan dara su tarasyl i’na_.’ It means, ‘I lust to go to the sky with you.’”

“So, basically, ‘I want us to come at the same time.’”

“Right, but the Elvehnan would never put things so simply. We can’t resist a metaphor.”

He chuckled at this, reaching down to grab the covers and pull them up around their bodies. Now that their feverish lust had quieted, the room felt rather chilly. She cuddled closer, turning her head to look up at the stars twinkling above them.

... _Stars?_ she thought to herself, realizing that something was out of place. She sat up partially, facing him again, her face a comical mix of confusion and surprise.

“Cullen, there’s a _huge hole_ in your roof. In fact, I think you have more hole than you do ceiling in here.”

“I know,” he said, looking amused at her reaction. “Took you long enough.”

She whacked him playfully with the back of her hand.

“I was a little _busy_ ,” she said, smirking and propping herself up on one elbow with her head cradled in her palm. “ _Why_ is there a huge hole in your ceiling?”

“Dunno. It was here when we arrived,” answered Cullen with a shrug. “I like it, honestly.”

“You _like_ having a hole in your ceiling?”

The Commander took a deep breath, pausing for a moment before offering an explanation.

“When I was at the Circle in Ferelden, I was trapped and tortured by the mages there who’d become possessed. Since then, I… I haven’t liked closed spaces much. The hole in the ceiling makes it feel a bit more open in here. It’s... _comforting_. I know that must sound strange and stupid.”

“Oh, _ma’nehn_. I’m so sorry,” she told him, reaching for his hand. “That must have been terrible to go through. And it doesn’t sound stupid at all, but… well, we’re in the Frostbacks. It’s going to go straight from autumn to blizzards in a matter of weeks. We’re going to have to do _something_.”

He sighed.

“I know. I’ve been thinking about it now that it’s getting colder at night.” He turned to look at her, reaching out to untangle a particularly unruly strand of her tousled hair. “You staying the night? It’d be nice to have a beautiful naked woman sleeping in my bed to keep me warm.”

She smiled.

“Nothing would please me more.”

He reached over and folded her up in his arms again, happy to hold the rest of the world at bay for just a little bit longer.


End file.
